thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars
.]] Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars'' ''is a western segment set on Mars in the 31st century. It focuses on the adventures of Sparks Nevada, the planet's erstwhile marshal, and his mostly-faithful companion Croach the Tracker. Categories *Episodes (alphabetical) (Chronological list below) *Characters *Races *Locations *Song lyrics *Objects *Miscellaneous pages Segment Regulars *Sparks Nevada (Marc Evan Jackson) *Croach the Tracker (Mark Gagliardi) Recurring Characters *The Barkeep (Joshua Malina) *Cactoid Jim (Nathan Fillion) *Felton (Craig Cackowski) *Jib Janeen (Paul F. Tompkins) *Pemily Stallwark (Molly Quinn) *Rebecca Rose Rushmore (Linda Cardellini and Jenny Wade) *The Red Plains Rider (Busy Philipps) *The Saloon Doors and The Marshal Station Doors (Annie Savage) Related Universe Segments Other segments set in the Sparks Nevada universe: (Suggested listening order) *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier *The Red Plains Rider *Tales of the Troubleshooters *Tales of the United Solar System Alliance *War of Two Worlds For a history of all major Sparks Nevada universe events, see Sparks Nevada Universe Timeline . Episodes *Inside Out In Outer Space (TAH #2) *The Agony of the Feet (TAH #6) *A Comet's Tale (TAH #11) *Blast from the Past (TAH #14) *Inside Out In Outer Space... Again! (TAH #19) *Spiders, Man (TAH #24) *Danger 2.0 (TAH #27) *She Blinded Me with Technology (TAH #33) *Space-iversary (TAH #35) *This American Wife (TAH #38) *Companeros (TAH #43) *The Return of Croach the Tracker and the Introduction of Two New Important Characters! (TAH #47) *A Mind is a Terrible Thing... In Space! (TAH #51) *Christmas on Mars (TAH #52) *War of the World (TAH #53) *Do the Fight Thing (TAH #57) *A Date with Destinos (TAH #61) *Showdown, You Move Too Fast (TAH #65) *The Piano has Been Thinking (TAH #70) *Hypercattle Overdrive (TAH #74) *Mortified on Mars (TAH #78) *One Night at O'Tooles (TAH #82) *Mercy Killing (TAH #86) *Mutiny on the Bounty Hunter (TAH #91) *Red Alert (TAH #95) *Sweet and Show Down (TAH #99) *Murder In His Place (TAH #103) *Croach Returns (TAH #107) *Support Your Local Marshal (TAH #112) *Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special (TAH #118) *Something Wicked This Way Is (TAH #119) *The Thing From This Same Planet! (TAH #121) *Father Reaches of Space (TAH #124) *Wanted Men (TAH #127) *Into Darkness (TAH #131) *Station Break (TAH #135) *Distrustified (TAH #136) *Natal Attraction (TAH #141) *Can a Leopard Upgrade Its Spots? (TAH #144) *The Complete “Christmas on Mars” show from December 8, 2012 (TAH #147) *Free Kicks (TAH #150) *Moonfaker (TAH #152) *La Venganza de Los Bandititos (TAH #157) *Sheriff on Mars (TAH #162) *Emperor of Mars (TAH #166) *Inventor-y (TAH #170) Other Appearances * Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars appears in the non-canonical Thrilling Adventure Hour in The Room Live with an episode titled "Terror in 2001 Feet". Original Theme Song Lyrics : When there's varmints need a' catching : And younguns need a' saving : On my rocket steed I race across the stars : For I've sworn by the burrs of my astro spurs : to right the outlaw wrongs on Mars : (Yes he rights the outlaw wrongs on Mars!) : Oh the hypercattle's humming : And the Marjun savage drumming : Are as beautiful as comet bugs in jars : Oh I'm from Earth! : But I right the outlaw wrongs on Mars : (Yes he rights the outlaw wrongs on Mars!) : On the plains of the red planet I uphold the law : And I do it with a pair of robot fists : (POW!) : Evil extermination I have faced : For my robot rogues they hardly ever miss! : (Hardly ever miss!) : And I reckon I'll be riding : In the name of truth and justice : For as long as I can count the shooting stars : For I've sworn by the burrs of my astro spurs : To right the outlaw wrongs on Mars : (Yes he rights the outlaw wrongs on Mars!) : And I'm from Earth! Chords An unofficial guitar tab for the theme song may be found here. : Category:Segment Category:Theme Song Lyrics Category:Song Lyrics